


You Don't Have To Worry About Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Cheerleaders, Children, Concerns, Daughters, Dinner, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Tryouts, Workplace, Worries, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace made the Varsity Cheerleaders of her school, Her Ohana has doubts, What does the teenager say to them, & what does the ohana say to her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Worry About Me:

*Summary: Grace made the Varsity Cheerleaders of her school, Her Ohana has doubts, What does the teenager say to them, & what does the ohana say to her?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Grace Williams was full of excitement, & couldn't wait to tell her ohana her great news, as she was running into the bullpen of the Five-O HQ, She couldn't believe it, she really couldn't believe that she made the varsity cheerleading team, & she gets to be choreographer too, Making sure the routines stay hot, & fresh. She made to the room in no time, & she smiled, as she saw her ohana huddled around together around their smart table.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams saw her, & said with a smile exclaiming, "Monkey !", He swept her up, & hugs her close to him, "What are you doing here ?", as they walk back to the others, They hugged, & kissed her too, They were also wondering why she was there, The Young Williams handed over a slip of paper for them to look at, & also for Danny to sign. She hopes that tbey would be supportive of her, when she tells her ohana her good news.

 

"I want to continue being a cheerleader, I want to join the Varsity Cheerleaders, I could do it, I just need you to sign the permission slip, Danno, please ?", she gave him the big doe brown eyes, & used it to her advantage. Danny & the others groans at this, as she just told them this news. He sighed, & said, "Oh, Monkey, I just don't want you to get hurt", The Others jumped in at that moment.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "Yeah, Your dad is right, You would be hurt, If you didn't make it", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly agreed with her cousin, & said, "You would be crying your eyes out night after night", Captain Lou Grover placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, & said, "It's not worth it, Princess", Commander Steve McGarrett said soothingly, "Think on it, Kiddo", & drops a kiss on the top of her head.

 

"Guys, You don't have to worry about me", The Five-O Ohana said in unison, "We dont, why ?", The Young Girl smiled, & said, "I tried out this afternoon....And I made it !", she exclaims with happiness. The Five-O Ohana went ballistic, & they celebrated, "This calls for a celebration", Danny said with a smile, Steve said exclaiming with happiness, "You got that right !", "Yeah", Chin & Kono said in unison, they smiled bigger. " ** _Kamekona's_** ?", Grace asked hopefully, as they were leaving, "As if we were gonna go to some place different ?", Lou asked,  & they headed for their vehicles, & to their favorite spot, so they can see their friend & love one.

 

The End.


End file.
